kyaapokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson
Crimson is a member of the Tails Clan. __TOC__ Appearance Crimson has pale fur with a spotted red back, light green markings, cheetah stripes on her cheeks, and green eyes. Personality Crimson is optimistic, brave, and a bit childish. She is the youngest cat of Strawberreh's 'group'. She has an undying love and trust for Strawberreh, who she views as her sister figure, and tends to act recklessly due to her adventurous streak. History ''Strawberreh's Story ''I: The Cat Cloaked in Red Crimson is born to Aislin in the Tails Clan, however Aislin was sick and died soon after Crimson was born. Cobalt then takes her in and raises her. ''II: The Lost Son of Fang'' Crimson intercepts Strawberreh, Rapture, and Eventide on their way to the Claws' territory. She tells Strawberreh that she has been following her trial for many days, and wanted to join her group. Strawberreh and Eventide are opposed to this, but Rapture admires the she-cat's adventurous spirit and tries to convince his companions to let Crimson travel with them. He also argues that Crimson cannot travel alone because it is unsafe. At that, Strawberreh agrees and allows Crimson to travel with them. Crimson listens intently to Strawberreh's descriptions of her lucid dreams and The Dreamworld. She believes in the Dreamworld immediately, due to her full trust in Strawberreh. She also becomes close to Rapture, and later, Sienna and Solaris. ''III: The Victory of Dreams'' During the Dreamworld war, Crimson fights alongside Strawberreh and her other companions. In the aftermath, she is reunited with Cobalt, and excitedly introduces her foster mother to the other members of Strawberreh's gang. She is later seen talking to Rapture, and is there to tell him goodbye as he departs for his island. She promises to visit him. Relationships Strawberreh Crimson and Strawberreh see each other as sister figures, and refer to each other as such. Crimson has undying loyalty towards Strawberreh, due to her being Crimson's last surviving "family" member. Strawberreh considers it her obligation to watch over the younger cat, and does her best to protect her from danger. Out of the entire gang, Strawberreh has the closest relationship with Crimson. Cobalt Because Aislin died during kitting and could not raise Crimson herself, Cobalt took Crimson in. They are very close, and Crimson views Cobalt as her mother figure. Rapture Crimson admires Rapture with an almost 'fiery' passion, encouraging him to always be positive and true to himself. Their relationship was rocky at first because Crimson thought he would take advantage of Strawberreh, but she is proven wrong and in turn she becomes very close to him. Strawberreh frequently tries to match-make them, believing that Rapture's personality would compliment Crimson's well. This embarrasses Crimson, who has obvious romantic feelings for Rapture. Rapture is unaware of her crush on him, however he may develop feelings for her as well. Sienna Sienna and Crimson have similar personalities and quickly become best friends after they meet. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tails Category:Strawberreh's Gang